Only Look At Me
by Vamp Doll
Summary: Allie and Fandango share a friend in Tyler Breeze, who are dying to hook the two up after Fandango tells Tyler he has the hots for Allie. Allie can't resist when Fandango, Jonathan, asks her out. Allie and Jonathan love being around each other, and soon become a thing. Allie is taking a chance after being hurt in the past, and maybe Jonathan is just what she needed.
1. Chapter 1

Alison "Allie" Rose had been in the WWE for a few years. She has been on the main roster for two and a half years. She's best friends with Lexi "Alexa" Bliss and teamed with her, too. She has a good number of friends on the roster. Her finisher is the shooting star press. She has a background in gymnastics, music, and dance. She's a former NXT Women's champion.

I was sitting alone in the arena having a little musical therapy time. Every now and then, I just needed to get away for a bit and chill. I did it all the time, and most people on the roster knew not to bother me when I was like this.

Still, it seemed today like someone wanted to mess with that. I was going to be pissed, until I saw who it was.

"Breeze!" I squealed as I hopped up and gave my friend a big hug, he was back on the main roster after a stint in NXT, and he wasn't alone.

"Allie!" he said excitedly as he hugged back tightly. "You've met Dango before, right?" He was referring to his friend and tag partner Fandango.

"Briefly," I said as I looked at him, admiring his looks. He was pretty damn hot, something I'd always thought of him.

"You can call me Jonathan," he said as he gave me a hug too, one I didn't really want to break out of.

"It's so great to see you two back on the main roster!" I said to them both with a big smile.

"It feels good to be back," Tyler said. "We didn't bother you did we?"

"Usually I'd be bothered, but not by you! It's really good to see you, both of you." I gave them both a toothy grin. It was nice to have another friend on the main roster. "So, how'd you find me?"

"Lexi, of course," Tyler said with a smile.

"Of course, you probably asked around the women's locker room until you found her and then found me."

"Yeah, she told me not to bother you," Tyler said skeptically. "I told her you wouldn't mind. She said it was my funeral." I laughed.

"Most people know not to bother me when I'm like this, but I make exceptions sometimes," I said to him.

"You know you look good," Tyler said to me, "Much better than the last time I saw you."

"Don't remind me," I said with a sigh and rolling my eyes. Last time I saw Tyler I was going through a bad breakup with someone whose name I don't even want to remember.

"You still single?" he asked me.

"Yes," I said with a nod.

"Dango here is single too," Tyler said as he nudged Jonathan. Then he mouthed to me, "He thinks you're pretty." I giggled and turned red. "You two stay here, I'm going to get my uh…my phone!" Breeze said, leaving me and Jonathan alone.

"I think he's trying to hook us up," Jonathan said to me as he took a seat beside me.

"Me too," I said to him with a nervous smile.

"What are you doing tonight after the show's over?" he asked casually.

"Are you asking me on a date or something?" I asked with a smile.

"Maybe," he said back with a smile, "You interested?"

"Why not?" I said with a shrug. Of course why not. He's fucking gorgeous.

"You wanna go get food or something?" he asked me.

"Sure," I said to him with an inviting smile. "I'm supposed to be riding with Lexi. But you know you and Tyler can ride with us if you want."

"That sounds good," he said to me. "So, uh, what you listening to there?"

"Oh, just a little K-Pop. 4minute, currently," I replied.

"How'd you get into that?" he asked.

'An old friend who doesn't even talk to me anymore," I said with a laugh. "It'll be ten years next year."

"Wow, is that all you listen to?" he asked.

"No," I shook my head, "I like some American stuff. A little here and there. It mostly what I listen to, though."

"Cool," he said with a smile.

"Yeah," I nodded with a smile. "You glad to be back?"

"Hell yeah," he said to me.

"Allie!" Lexi's voice called as I saw her coming up to us. She was holding her hands behind her back, totally up to something.

"What are you hiding?" I asked suspiciously. She eyed me with a sly smile on her face. What was she up to?

"Something to totally make your day," she said.

"Cough it up missy," I said to her.

"You're totally gonna give me credit for this when you're done right?" she asked.

"Cut the crap Lex," I said to her with narrow eyes. "What the hell have you been up to?"

"Only making your day," she said with a big smile as she pulled her hands from behind her back and revealed my custom rose gold microphone. "Ah, that's what I'm talking about," she said when she saw the look on my face. "Forget your therapy, which was totally spoiled, and have a little therapy by letting it all out."

"You know how much I love you?" I asked her with a big grin. "You're the best Lexi!"

"Ah, I love this," she said, taking it all in. One of the big reasons she and I were best friends.

"What's going on?" Jonathan asked in amusement as he saw me and Lexi go back and forth.

"Sometimes when there's free time after everything is set up, they let me sing," I said to him. "They're thinking about this big Wrestlemania entrance in the future. It's just a little practice here and there."

"You sing too?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said with a smile. "Come watch."

"What's going on with the two of you?" Lexi asked as we were going to the stage.

"He asked me on a date," I said to her with a smile.

"No way!" she said excitedly. Jonathan was only a few feet behind us.

"Shh!" I hissed, "Him and Breeze are riding with us to the next town. Then, he and I are going out for a bite to eat."

"You'd make a cute couple," she mused. "You need this! You look even happier now you know."

"Oh hush!" I sushed her.

"Do you like him?" she whispered.

"Duh! I wouldn't have agreed to it if I didn't," I told her lowly.

"You have totally got to impress him with your skills," she said to me.

"Did you already give them music?" I asked her.

"Yeah, you're totally gonna love this!" she said with a bright smile.

I went to stand on the stage and waited for the music to play. When "Starry Night" began to play I smiled. Lexi knew it was one of my all time favorite songs, ever. So it was nice to hear. I danced and sang to the song, everyone was gathered cheering me on. It wasn't just entertainment for myself and Lexi but for everyone on the roster.

The next song that played was "Fly High" by Dreamcatcher. I knew Lexi picked this because they were my bias group, my favorite group. Then, my entrance music "Pop/stars" by KDA which was rerecorded by me.

After I was done, things had to get back on schedule. I thanked everyone and everyone got back to work. I gave Lexi a big hug and thanked her for the little bit of fun in my day. Not that my day didn't have fun in it already, but still. It was fun and therapeutic. Music has always been my outlet for all my problems.

"That was awesome!" Tyler said to me after me and Lexi had our friend moment.

"Thanks!" I said to him with a smile as he hugged me.

"You are amazing," Jonathan said to me with a smile.

"She's a full package isn't she?" Tyler said to Jonathan. "She sings, she dances, she raps, she wrestles, she's a gymnast."

"You don't have to make me look all that appealing anymore he's already asked me out for food tonight," I said to Tyler with a slick grin.

"Yeah you guys are riding with us," Lexi told him with a smile.

"Cool," Tyler said. "Seriously you two should just go out with each other though."

"Chill Breeze," Lexi said with a laugh.

We all split up to do our own thing before the show began. We all met up again after the show at our vehicle. Lexi and I were standing there waiting for Tyler and Jonathan.

"Hey girls!" Tyler said excitedly as he walked over to us with his bags. "Who's driving?"

"Allie wants to drive, our deal is driver picks the music, she called driving," Lexi said to him.

"I'm not against that," Breeze said. "How about you Dango?"

"I'm fine," he told him, "Allie can listen to anything her little heart desires."

"Dango, you should sit up front with Allie," Tyler said as he slipped Lexi a nudge I wasn't supposed to see. She busted out laughing. Breeze was trying hard at getting me and Jonathan together.

"You okay with that gorgeous?" Jonathan asked me with a smile.

"Perfectly," I told him with a smile. He shot me a wink and I giggled to myself.

We got our stuff loaded up and we loaded in and got driving. We were a few hours away from the next city, so everyone kicked back and got comfortable.

I was rocking out to "Boombayah" by BLACKPINK. I was paying full attention to the road, spacing out with my mind on the road and my music. I had no idea anyone was talking to me, I might as well had headphones on or earbuds in.

"Allie!" Lexi shouted.

"Oh, sorry, what?" I said in confusion.

"Can we stop at a convenience store before we get on the interstate to get something to drink?" Lexi said, for probably the upteenth time.

"Oh sure," I said to her as I saw one and pulled in.

"Do you want anything?" she asked.

"Cherry Pepsi or Coke, whichever one they have," I told her.

"Sure thing," she said. "Breeze, Dango, either one of you going in?"

"I'll go," Breeze said.

"I'm good," Jonathan said.

Lexi and Tyler got out and went in, leaving Jonathan and me alone. I noticed him staring at me. "What?" I said to him, wondering why he was staring.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it, you're just so damn beautiful," he said to me with a smile. I blushed and looked away, but he took his hand and made me face him again. "Don't be all shy now."

I giggled, "Can't help it. Someone calls me beautiful I get all bashful."

"Well it's true, you should own it," he said to me as he tucked a stray hair behind my ear.

"So, before he comes out, any idea why Breeze is desperately trying to get us together?" I asked. His head dropped in what appeared to be shyness.

"I may or may not have told him I've got the hots for you," he said with a shy smile.

"Oh really?" I said with a raised brow, letting out a tiny chuckle in the end.

"You're hot," he said as a matter of factly. "You're the best on the roster and I mean that."

"Aw thanks," I said with a smile. "You're pretty hot too you know."

"Thanks gorgeous," he said with a big smile.

"No need to thank me because it's a simple fact," I said to him making him laugh. A few minutes later, Lexi and Tyler came back to the car and got in.

"Cherry Pepsi for the lady," Tyler said as he handed me my drink

"Thanks Breeze," I said to him with a smile. "Ya'll ready?"

"Yeah," Lexi replied.

"Cool, let's go," I said to them before I crunk up and got back on the road.

We all made small talk as we made our way to the next town. We were all pretty tired, Lexi nodded on and off. Breeze was out thirty minutes in. Jonathan eventually fell asleep too. I was wide awake, though.

I was so relieved when we made it to the hotel. We all got out and checked in. I went up to my room and put my stuff up before I met Jonathan downstairs for our date.

"Hey," I said to him with a big smile as we met up in the lobby.

"Hey," he said to me with a smile as he came up and hugged me. "The only place around here still open is Ihop."

"That's fine with me," I told him. "It okay with you?"

"Yeah, for sure," he replied. "You ready?"

"Yeah, you wanna drive? I'm tired of it," I said with a laugh.

"Sure," he said as he took the keys from me and we went back to the car. "So, how'd you get into the business?"

"I grew up watching it," I told him, "I always wanted to be a wrestler. Sure, I've wanted to sing, maybe dance, but I don't know, the ring was calling my name."

"You were a natural at it too, weren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I made it here quickly," I replied, "Now I'm just trying to prove that I deserve to be here."

"Yeah, I know how that is," he said.

"I've got high hopes for the near future," I said, feeling hopeful.

"You've got what it takes, I've seen it," Jonathan said. "You could be the face of this company one day."

"Oh I don't know about that," I said shyly.

"It's true, I'm not the only one that thinks it," he said, grabbing my hand and squeezing it affably.

"Thanks, it means a lot," I said to him honestly.

"You're more than just a pretty face," he said with a smile. "You kick ass, take names, have all these little hidden talents. Breeze was right when he called you a full package." I laughed.

"Thanks, seriously," I said to him with a big grin. "You're totally boosting my ego right now too, so thanks for that." I winked at him making him laugh.

"You know, I was going to wait, but I think I just wanna go ahead and ask you to be my girlfriend," he said to me, looking at me hopefully.

"That's something I'd be an idiot not to agree to," I said.

"So, we're official?" he asked.

"Yes," I nodded. "We're official."

"Well just know, I plan on taking good care of you. I've heard about the assholes from your past. I promise I will _not_ break your heart."

"That's one hell of a promise, you know," I said to him.

"I know," he told me as he patted my hand that he was still holding. "I mean it."

"I'm holding you to that," I told him.

"I'm betting on it, babe," he said to me with a smile he took my hand and kissed it gently.

We arrived at Ihop and got out. He held my hand as we made our way into the restaurant, opened all doors for me and all that. It was the first time a guy has ever opened a door for me believe it or not. It made me feel good, he made me feel good. I felt so happy being near him and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I told myself not to let myself get hurt again, but I, also, felt myself giving into it all and laying it all out there again. I just hoped I wouldn't regret it.

We got seated and looked at our menus. We ordered drinks first. Then, the waitress took our order. I ordered a burger and Jonathan ordered pancakes and stuff. As we were sitting there, Jonathan grabbed one of my hands and held it over the table. I looked at him and smiled. He played with my hand for a while looking at it and everything.

"You wear nails in the ring often?" he asked as he looked at my nails.

"Yeah," I replied. "I usually like to have stilettos, you know the pointy ones, but I don't want to hurt anyone on accident, I have to get something with a blunt end."

"Ever break one?" he asked curiously.

"Actually no," I said, then knocked on the table, "Knock on wood. I really hope I never do, I know it would hurt like hell. I've never broken a nail in all the years I've been getting them done. I'm just careful on them."

"You're kinda a girly girl aren't you? With a tomboy edge I think," he said to me. "Am I right?"

I giggled, "Pretty much. I have a bit of a country girl side. Not full on redneck. I like shooting guns, fishing, maybe a little bit of hunting."

"You?" he asked in shock. "This beautiful girl likes getting a little dirty?"

I laughed, "Hey! Beautiful girls can dirty it up too."

"When we have a little time off, you should teach me how to shoot," he said with a smile.

"I'd be glad to," I smiled back.

"You know, I don't see how a guy could do you wrong," he said to me after a few minutes. "You're perfect."

I could feel myself blushing as I avoided his eyes. No one had ever told me I was perfect. Hell, I thought I was far from it.

"Look at me," he whispered. So, I looked at him right in the eyes. He took my hand that he was holding and kissed it. "You are perfect baby, don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Thank you," I whispered back.

"You know, I've admired you from afar for a while," he said to me. "I've always wanted to say something, but in the past you've had a boyfriend or were going through some shit."

"I've liked you too, you know," I told him. "Seriously you're one of the hottest guys on any roster. You make me laugh, and you're a total sweetheart. I really like you."

"I really like you too," he said with a smile as he leaned across the table and kissed me on the cheek, lighting my skin aflame. A few minutes later his phone buzzed with a message. He opened it and laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Breeze is checking in on us," he said with a laugh.

"That idiot!" I chuckled. "Playing matchmaker. He's going to be proud."

"What should I tell him?" he asked me.

"Tell him all is well," I smiled serenely. "And might as well tell him we're official."

"He's going to love that," he chucked.

"Tell me about it," I laughed.

Jonathan finished his text and our food came out. We chatted about wrestling and our friends as we ate. I was enjoying being around him. He kept making me smile and laugh. I was so happy. I didn't want the moment to end, but it had to, and, before I knew it, he was taking me back to my hotel room.

"Well," Jonathan said as we stood there, "I guess I'll see you in the morning?"

"For sure," I told him with a smile. "I really enjoyed myself tonight."

"Me too," he smiled back. "I hope you don't mind, but there's something I've wanted to do all night." Then he leaned in and brought his lips to mine. It was a sweet kiss that he eventually deepened. It was mind blowing. I wanted it to last forever.

Jonathan pulled away, eventually, for air. He kept our foreheads together for a little while. "I really don't want to leave," he told me.

"I don't want you to leave either," I told him.

"Then don't make me," he whispered.

"Okay," I nodded. "Come in with me."

So, Jonathan came in. He sat on my bed and watched me as I got some night clothes up, I wanted to change and get comfortable. I went in the bathroom and put on a pair of short night shorts and a sleeveless crop top. When I was dressed I returned to the bed, where Jonathan had taken off his shoes and shirt and had laid down on the bed waiting for me.

I got in and cuddled up to him. It felt good. He made me feel wanted, appreciated, special, etc. He traced lines up and down my arm as he stared into my eyes. Then, he leaned down and kissed me for the second time tonight. There was no doubt there was a little lust in the kiss. And as much as I wanted to, I wasn't fucking up another relationship by having sex on the first date.

"You look so sleepy," he said with a chuckle as he pulled away.

"Please don't leave," I begged him. I felt so comfortable in his arms. I knew sleeping in them would be so peaceful.

"If you don't want me to, then I won't," he promised. "Go to sleep beautiful."

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you're all enjoying the story if anyone is reading. Sorry for such a short chapter. Please review if you like! **_


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up in my hotel room bed alone, well, seemingly. It was just me and a note from Jonathan.

_ Allie, _

_ Went to shower and change in my room. Will be back ASAP. I enjoyed last night. You already have my heart._

_ Truly yours, Jonathan_

I smiled a big, probably, goofy smile. There was no doubt I was falling. I wanted to stop myself, take things slow, but that was easier said than done. I just really didn't want to get hurt again, but there was this large part of me that truly trusted he wouldn't do that.

I got up and took a shower. Then I found a short sequin jersey dress to wear. I started on my makeup when I heard Jonathan coming into the room.

"Good morning beautiful," he said to me with a smile when he come into the bathroom.

"Morning," I said to him with a big smile. "I'm gonna do my makeup. You must've taken the room key."

"Yeah, I didn't want to wake you if you were still asleep when I come back," he said to me as he came and kissed me on my temple.

"Thanks for that," I told him.

"Anything for you baby," he said to me as he rubbed my lower back.

"You're so sweet, you know that?" I said to him with an amused smile.

"I try to be," he said with a laugh. "It's not hard with you."

We talked as I did my makeup. When I was through we got packed up and headed out to the lobby where we met Breeze and Lexi. They both had big smiles on their face when they saw our joined hands.

"So is it official?" Breeze asked excitedly.

"Yes," I told him with a big smile on my face.

"Thank god!" Breeze huffed out. Jonathan and I laughed.

"Congratulations," Lexi said as she hugged me.

"Thanks Lex," I replied as the hug broke apart.

"Let's go get something to eat," Tyler said, "I'm starving."

"There's a Chick-fil-A," I said quickly referring to my favorite fast food restaurant.

Lexi laughed, "Allie wins."

"That's fine with me," Tyler said.

"Who's driving?" Jonathan asked with a smile.

"You can drive," I told him.

"Fine with me," he replied.

So, we loaded up and drove to the Chick-fil-A. When we got there we locked the car and went in.

We ordered our food, Jonathan insisted on paying for mine and Lexi's food. He was such a gentleman.

After we got through eating we headed to the arena. Lexi and I went to put our stuff away when we were told we had a meeting. I looked at her nervously. Did we do something wrong? We went into our meeting, and found out some great news. The Women's Tag Team Championships were changing hands tonight, to us. I was so excited.

"Everything okay?" Jonathan asked as we came out of our meeting.

"Everything is perfect!" I told him with a big smile. I hugged him and whispered in his ear about the news. He hugged me and kissed me with so much excitement and care.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before something good happened for you," he said to me with a smile. "I'm so proud of you."

'Let's go hang out in the arena, just you and me," I said to him.

"Okay," he said with a smile as he grabbed my hand and we started walking off.

"Where are you two going?" Lexi asked.

"Just gonna go hang out together," I told her. "If you need me text me, tell Breeze the same thing."

"Okay, you two have fun," she replied.

So, Jonathan and I went out in the arena and sat. He held my hand the whole time.

"You know," I spoke up, "I think you and Breeze are gonna win the tag team championship soon too."

"You think so?" he asked.

"For sure, the fans love you two," I said to him. "You've worked your asses off."

"I have hopes," he told me as he tucked a stray hair behind my ear.

"Hey, what are you doing for the rest of the week?" I asked him.

"I was going to Tampa," he replied. "Unless you want me to go somewhere else?"

"You wanna come home with me?" I asked him.

"To Alabama?" he asked in return.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"I think I could do that," he replied.

"Really?" I said excitedly.

"Really," he smiled. "I'd go anywhere if you wanted me to go with you."

"Awesome," I squealed and smiled. "I can't wait!"

"I love spending time with you," he said to me with a smile as he put his arm around me and pulled me close to him.

"You get me all to your self the next few days after this," I told him.

"Yeah, I'm definitely looking forward to that,' he said as he leaned in and kissed me sweetly.

"What was that for?" I asked after he pulled away.

'To show you how much I care," he said with a cute smile.

"It's little things like that that's reminding me why I'm falling for you," I said as I stared into his blue eyes. He was so sweet. I have to admit, I'm catching feelings.

"Do me a favor," he said as he played with the hand he was holding.

"What?" I asked him.

"Sing for me," he said.

"Okay," I said with a nod. I went to the first song I thought of when I was going to sing. My favorite song. "Tonight" by Spica.

Jonathan and I sat in the arena talking for hours. We talked about our childhood and growing up watching wrestling. I told him about my cousins who I grew up with that I don't talk to anymore. I told him about my family and how shady they could be.

Lexi and Tyler came to check in on us after a while.

"Well, if it isn't WWE's newest it couple," Tyler said as he sat down beside us.

"Seriously Breeze?" I said to him, playfully rolling my eyes.

"What?" Breeze said, "You two are adorable!"

"You are pretty cute," Lexi said in agreement.

"Thanks Lei," Jonathan said with a smile.

"Anytime," Lexi said with a smile. "You know Allie," Lexi said as she turned and looked at me. "My birthday is next week and I'm still hoping for an early present."

I sighed and rolled my eyes at her. Not this again.

"I told you your gift is a package deal. You can't have anything early!"

"Oh come on please!" she begged.

"Absolutely not," I objected.

"Come on," she begged more.

"Nope!" I said as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"You suck," she said as she pouted.

"You think thatn ow, but you'll be thanking me next week."

"You know your birthday is in a few months," Lexi said.

"I'm aware," I said with a nod.

"You gonna tell me what you want?" she asked.

"When I figure it out, I'll let you know," I told her.

"When is your birthday" Jonathan asked me.

"Allie's a Halloween baby," Lexi said with a smile.

I bet that was fun growing up," Jonathan said.

"Tons of costume parties," I said rolling my eyes. "For once, cant I have just one masquerade ball?"

"That sounds like a good present," Lexi said with a smile.

"It does," I agreed.

"What else would you want?" Tyler asked. "Cause I'm not good at throwing big, elaborate parties."

"Don't ask," Lexi said quickly.

"Shut it Lexi," I said to her.

"Se wants one big thing," Lexi said, rolling her eyes.

"Korea," I said dreamily.

"Not just Korea," Lexi said "A music show recording or concert featuring one of her favorite artists."

"That sounds easy enough," Breeze said.

"Scheduling for one," Lexi said.

"It's harder than you think," I said with a sigh.

"Well, maybe we can figure it out," Jonathan said.

"If I ever have time off," I said with a sigh. "Dreamcatcher is releasing some Japanese stuff next month, I don't know how Japanese promotion will be."

"Just ask if you can do some promoting in Japan," Lexi said. "It helps that you speak it."

"You speak Japanese?" Jonathan said to me.

"And Korean.

"She takes her music loving very seriously," Lexi said.

"What?" I said, "I was tired of people asking me how did I listen to something I didn't understand."

"Seriously though Allie, just ask," Lexi said.

"I'm with Lexi," Tyler said. "Just ask."

"Fine," I said with a sigh, "I'll ask tonight."

"Dinner's ready," Tyler said, "Let's go to catering."

"Now that you mention it," I said, "I am hungry."

We all went to catering. Lexi, the boys, and I all sat together. As Lexi sand I were sitting, Billie Kay and Peyton, the current Women's tag champs came up to us.

"We just wanted to come and tell you two congratulations," Billie said.

"Yeah, if we're losing, we're glad to lose it to the two of you," Peyton said in agreement.

"Aw thanks ya'll!" I said to them.

"Yeah, you two are real friends, not just partners, and you deserve it!" Peyton said.

"Thanks," Lexi said with a smile.

"Mind if we sit?" Billie asked.

"No, go ahead," Tyler said, speaking up.

'So I heard Fandango and Allie are now together, Peyton spoke up after a few minutes.

"That's true," I said to her with a ile.

"Cute couple," Billie said with a smile as she looked at us sittin together.

Kairi and Asuka came to the table to congratulate Lexi and me next. We were in a match with them.

"Arigatou," I said to them with a big smile, then went into discussing a few things about the match with them.

Jonathan watched me talking to them in Japanese in wonder. After they left to go to a table he whispered in my ear telling me how hot I was speakin another language, which made me giggle.

"I, sometimes, forget you can do that, Lexi said to me with a smile.

"You're really good at that," Billie said.

I laughed, "I'm even more comfortable in Korean."

"She really is," Lxi agreed.

"I've heard her sing in it," Peyton said, You are really good."

"Thanks," I said to her with a smile.

"You think they're going to let you sing come Wrestlemania?" Billie asked.

"That's the plan," I said, "But we're a long way out. Plans change, but I'm ohping for the best."

"We'll rally behind you if we have to," Billie said. I laughed.

"Thanks," I said to her. "It honestly is a big dream.

"We've got to make that dream come true," Jonathan said.

"For sure," Tyler agreed.

"Come Mania we'll all stand behind you," Lexi said.

"Aw, thanks guys I said. I was touched my friends wanted to make my dreams of singing on a bi stage come true.

After dinner, it wasn't long before then show started. And before I knew it, I was out to do my tag match with Lexi and winning the Women's Tag Team Championships. Lexi and I were so happy.

When the show was over, we said our goodbyes for the week, and Jonathan and I made our way to the airport to take a private jet back to my home in Alabama.

"I finally have you all to myself," Jonathan said with a smile.

"It's nice we chn spend time together." I said to him with a content sigh.

"It's just you and me, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, my mom's away spending tie with her brother," I told him.

"As much as I'd like to meet your mom, I'm glad I don't hae to share you with anyone." Jonathan said to me.

"Just you and me baby," I said to him with a smile. I was pretty glad it was just me and im too.

"I, sometimes, forget you're more well off than most people in the business," jonathan observed as we were in the jet flying home.

"I don't really like telling people, but it's best when I'm being truthful," I said to him.

"It's nice having a private jet, he said with a laugh.

"I don't mind it," I said, "Flying with others can be nerve wracking."

"You have flying troubles?" he asked.

"I hate it," I told him, "but it's part of the job. So, I tolerate it."

"Wrestling really is your dream job, isn't it?" he said.

"You have no idea," I said to him, "I knew I wanted to wrestle or sing since I was little, but I've already told you that."

"I still wish there were home videos of little you singing and dancing away on your karaoke machin back in the day."

"No! that's so embarrassing," I laughed. "I'm so glad there aren't any videos!"

"Oh come on!" he said, "I'm sure it was adorable."

"I'm fortunate my mom won't be at home to break out the picture albums!" I said with a thankful sigh.

"You act as if you don't know where they are and can't break them out yourself," he told me.

"And embarrass myself?" I said, "Ha!"

"Oh come on I want to see baby Allie!" he said.

"I'll think about it."

"Please," he begged, dramatically batting his lashes and looking adorable. My lord was I falling for this man.

I laughed and swatted at his arm. Then, I did something I was constantly wantin to do when I was around him. I kissed him. It was a sweet, loving kiss full of whatever love was there and the unmistakable bit of lust that seemed to fill every kiss we had from the beginning.

I had no doubt, I was falling in love with him. I had feelings of some sort for a while with what I knew about him. I had liked him a lot. I thought he was gorgeous and sweet and funny. And, now, hes officially mine. I'm not letting him go. After the hell I had been trouh with men and boys? I deserved a good one. I was worth it. Did he return these feelings? Was I brave enough to ask?  
What?" he asks as he catches me staring at him.

"Nothing!" I said quickly, knowing I had been caught.

"Lies!" he said, "What is I Allie?"

"It's nothing, really."

"Youre lying," he says, 'Come on babe, just tell me."

I sighed, "I just was thinking about how I feel about you."

"And? Go on," he said.

"Do I really have to say it?" I asked, cringing.

"Yes," he said. "Im sure it's not as bad as you're thinking.

"I'm falling in love with you," I said quickly. "There!," I said, "Are you happy?"

"Yes," he said with a big grin. "Cause, now I know my feelings are returned."

"Really?" I squeaked in shock.

"Really babe," he said with a smile. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. "Youh ave no idea how relieved I am," he said to me.

"You're joking, right?" I huffed out, then laughed. "I know _exactly _how relieved you are!"

"I'm so happy with you," he said to me seriously.

"As am I with you,' I told him. "Sriously you have no clue how glad I am you told Breeze how you wanted me, and had te courage to ask me out.

"The past two days have been two of my best ever because of you baby," he said.

"Mine too," I agreed. Jonathan leaned in and kissed me sweetly.

"I have to ask you something," he said with a chuckle.

"What's that?"

"What did you get Lexi for her birthday?" he asked. I laughed.

"Did she put you up to this?" I asked suspiciously.

"I swear," he told me, "she didn't. I'm just curious."

"I got her two mini Disney sequin bacpacks, one rose gold, one pin, and the matching wallets and a Starbucks gift card."

"She'll like that, he said.

Yeah, she'll lov it," I agreed.

"You think they're going to find you something to do in Japan?"

"I hope so."

"Besides the things we talked about today, what do you think you'll want for _your_ birthday?"

"Besides you?" I said with a wink.

"You already have all of me," he said.

"Not all that I've wanted," I said cheekily.

"You'll get that very soon," he said with a wink.

"Good," I said as I looked nto his eyes, "because Im dying to get a piece of you."

"Trust me," he huffed out, 'the feeling's mutual. Now besides Korea and some super hot birthday sex, what do you want for your birthday?"

"You really don't have to get me anything," I told him. "I already have what I want."

"Oh come on Allie! There's got to be something."

"I have expensive taste," I told him. "You probably wouldn't want to spend much on me, as much as things I like at least."

"Baby, money isn't an issue, he told me.

"I like jewelry," I said vaguely.

"There's something you want in particular?" he said, juding from my voice.

"A key necklace from Tiffany," I said finally.

"Any one in particular?"

"Not really, maybe something rose gold. I mean you don't _have_ to get that though. You can get whatever you like."

"I'll see what I can do," he said with a smile. "I may just ask Lexi for help. I know she knows what you like."

After this conversation, we both nodded off in each others arms. We were awoken when it was time to land. When we got off the plane, I drove home. When we got to my house, we went upstairs and went back to sleep. It felt so good to be back in my bed in the arms of Jonathan.

I woke up in the morning before Jonathan. So, I decided to surprise him with breakfast in bed. I cooked some of my favorite foods for breakfast and took them ot him.

He was just waking up when I made it to the bedfroom. He gave me a groggy smile when he saw me with his food.

"You didn't have to do that," he said to me.

"Sure I did," I said with a smile.

"You're the best, babe," he said with a sile.

"I know!" I squeaked. "I'm gonna go get my food, I"ll be back." I went downstairs to get my plate and all, then returned upstairs and slid into bed next to Jonathan.

"This is really good," Jonathan told me.

"I was hoping you'd like it.'

"Thank you Allie," he said as he leaned over and kissed my temple.

"By the way," I said speaking up as we were eating. "Is it cool if I call you Johnny sometimes? I know some people do."

"That's okay," he said.

"Cool," I said, "Jonathan is so much sometimes."

"As is Alison," h said with a cute smile.

"Oh shut up," I laughed as I pushed him playfully.

"Where did you learn to cook by the way?" he asked.

"My mom," I replied.

"Thank her for me next time you talk to her," he said to me. I laughed.

"You like my cooking?" I asked with a smug grin.

"You really are a full package," he said with a laugh.

"In all honesty, I'm damaged goods," I said ot him with a frown. My last few relationships really fucked meu p. I had my mental disorders too. I'm bipolar and have anxiety and PTSD. I had most of it under control with all WWE approved meds.

"Seriously though," I said "for some reason I can't put walls up around you. I'm letting you in, even if I am terrified you'll hur me like all the others."

"Allie, baby, I promise, I will never intentionally hurt you."

"They all say that in the beginning," I said lowly.

"This is me Allie," Johnny said ot me seriously, looking at me dead in the eye. "I'm not them. I know what they did to you. I promise you I will never do that."

"Why do I trust you so much?" I asked him.

"Because, like me with you, you love me," he said with a smile.

"Are you trying to tell me that you loe me?" I asked him with a grin.

"Maybe," he grinned back.

"How can you be so sure so soon?" I asked him.

"BEcause I loved you from the first moment I saw you. I'm an idiot for waiting so damn long to be with you and tell you. You are the mos amazing, beautiful, talented woman. I love you, all of you. I love all that is good about you. I even love all of your flaws. Your eyes and your smile light up my world. I love you.

"

By the time Jonathan was done with his speech, I was in tears. No one had ever said anything that sweet and loving to me, ever. I was afraid to say it but I loved him too. We had been dating for a couple of days, but we had been dating for a couple of days, but had been in the same business for years, watching each other from a distance for a while. Then, when we formally me, I was with someone, so he couldn't say anything. It's been a long time coming for us.

"I love you too," I said through the tears, sniffing as I did.

"I'm going to take good care of you," he said.

"Promise?"

"I promise," he said as he kissed me.

"I'm gonna take this stuff to the kitchen," he said as we finished eating.

"Okay," I agreed. "I'll b here waiting.'

When he left the room I, quickly, got up and went to my closet. I put on some sexy lingerie so I could surprise him.

When he came back in the room, his eyes got bi and a sexy grin formed on his face. He started strippi9ng and pounced on me. Our lips met in a heated frenzy as his hands wandered all over my body. His kisses traveled south as he slowly got down to my soaking wet heat. Then, he dove in and pulled plenty of delighted moans out of me.

Before I could come, he detached himself from me, wrapped my legs around his waist and entered me. He filled me and it felt amazing. As he moved in and out of me, I moaned in deliht. His hand had wandered down and rubbed my clit as I gripped him tight and moved my hips along with his thrusts.

"Allie you feel fucking amazing!" he moaned out.

"You do too baby," I panted.

Johnny shifted a bit, and, then, suddenly he was hitting my spot. I was really moaning his name then. I gripped him tight, running my nails down his back. He was hitting all the right spots at the right itme and I was mere seconds away from my climasx. Johnny was right behind me.

When I did come, it was amazing. He came a few seconds after I did. We rode out our highs together. I had determined then and there that he was the best I ever had.

"Wow," Jonathan said breaking the silence.

"Yeah," I said, simply, in agreement.

"I love you," he said.

I love you too," I said back.


End file.
